Forum:Sujestas (Chabi)
Resente * Como on ta tradui "Enchiridion" par Epicteto? Como 'manual'? **"Manual" pare conveni esata, si. Simon *Como on dise "Basque Country"? Euscada o Euscadi? La nom es "Euskadi" en euscara, ma Jorj ia tradui lo como "Euscada" an si on ave un article nomida "Euscadi" (cual me ia crea es pote es noncoreta). La nom Euscada apare tre veses en la Vicipedia. --Chabi (talk) 15:16, September 20, 2018 (UTC) **"Euscaleria" es en la disionario, derivada de "Euskal Herria" en euscara. Simon **Euskal Herria is the whole of the Basque territory, including the Spanish and the French territory. I know the whole territory is translated as Euscaleria but by I mean the Spanish autonomous community called Euskadi in Basque. **Lo debe es "Euscadi", no "Euscada", me opina. O "Comunia Autonom Euscara", natural. Simon * Transnational - transnasional ** Si, ajuntada. Simon Gramatica I am sorry if these questions have already been answered or they are quite obvious or stupid. Simon, me memora ce tu ia dise Cuando me clica la lia a "paje acaso", la plu de la pajes cual apare ave eras. Me vide eras fundal de gramatica (pe: la usa de "durante" como un preposada)., ma en la paje Preposada on vide, a fini, como "durante" es traduida como "during". Esce la paje es noncoreta? O cisa lo es parte de la gramatica vea? *La paje es noncoreta. En la tempo temprana de elefen, la vocabulo ia es presentada con multe maltapes e noncoeres. Cuando me ia ariva en la comunia en 2008, me ia labora per elimina esta eras, ma alga pajes de la vici ia es ja scriveda, e alga contribuores ia continua an usa copias vea de la disionario tra anios. Plu, per parlores de espaniol, lo pare natural ce "durante" ta es un preposada en elefen – ma lo no es. Simon Esce esta clasi es coreta? * Frase completa: ** Coordina *** Proposas coordinada liante (soma sua sinifias). Los parla e''' come. *** Proposas coordinada separante (sua elejes es escluinte). Tu va resta asi '''o va veni con me? *** Proposas coordinada oposante (un proposa coreti la otra). El es seria, ma amable. El studia multe, an tal, el no susede. *** Proposas coordinada distribuinte (presenta atas alternativa ma no escluinte entre los). *** Proposas coordinada esplicante (un proposa clari la sinifia de la presedente). El es alerjica a ovo, me vole dise, el no pote come ovo. ** Suordina *** Suproposas nomin *** Suproposas ajetivin *** Suproposas averbin ** Aposa * La distingui entre proposas coordinada e proposas suordinada es serta importante. Ma me no crede ce tu nesesa eticeti cada spesie de proposa coordinada, car la sola difere entre los es la conjunta cual los usa. La difere entre "e" e "o" es semantical, no sintatical, e donce lo no pertine vera a la gramatica, e lo no nesesa ave un nom formal. Tua clasi es confusante car lo misca la sintatica (suporosas nomin, per esemplo) e la semantica. Plu, tu lista tota puntos como suspesies de "frase completa", ma la cualia xef de un suproposa es ce lo no es un frase completa. E "aposa" no es un spesie de frase; lo es mera un fenomeno de sintatica cual pote aveni como un parte de un frase: on pote pone du formulas de nom la un pos la otra, do on ta espeta trova sola un formula de nom longo la regulas fundal. Simon ** Cisa lo ta es plu bon parla sur "frase composada" ("oración compuesta" en espaniol)? ** Si, acel es bon. (En pasa, "lo ta es plu bon parla" no es vera gramatical en elefen. On debe dise o "parla ta es plu bon" o "lo ta es plu bon si/ce on parla".) Simon * Tua esemplo con "an tal" no es coreta en mea opina. "El studia multe, ma el no susede" ta es bon, car "ma" es un conjunta e pote lia du proposas. Ma "an tal" es un averbo (o, plu esata, un formula averbin), e averbos no pote funsiona como conjuntas. En engles de esta sentenio, persones tende usa la averbo "however" como un conjunta, esata como "an tal" en tua esemplo, ma esta es nonlojical e no un bon via per segue en elefen. Simon * Simil, "me vole dise" no es un conjunta. Lo es un proposa xef, e "el no pote come ovo" es sua proposa suordinada. On no pote ajunta lo a la otra proposa xef ("el es alerjica a ovo") con mera un virgula. On nesesa usa un punto, o un punto-virgula, o un linia orizonal, e ajunta "ce": "El es alerjica a ovo – me vole dise ce el no pote come ovo." On pote evita "ce" si on trata "me vole dise" como si entre brasetas: "El es alerjica a ovo. El no pote come ovo, me vole dise." Proposas brasetida es un spesie (sintatical) de proposa cual no apare en tua clasi. Simon ---- Esce esta afirma es coreta? La formula verbin ave du strutures diferente, cual dona du clases diferente de predica: * Frases predicativa (o predica verbin): Lo es frases con un verbo predicativa, pd, la frases cual ave un verbo con sinifia, con o sin completintes. * Frases completinte sujetal? (o predica nomin): Lo es frases con verbos liante como es, deveni, pare e resta, segueda de un completinte sujetal?, cual descrive plu la sujeto. ** Computadores es macinas. – Computadores (sujeto) - es (verbo) - macinas (completinte). * Me vide no difere entre la du puntos en esta lista. "Verbo predicativa" e "verbo liante" es du nomes per la mesma cosa: un verbo cual on pote usa per ajunta un descrive de la sujeto. Esta descrive (la completinte) es vera la cosa "predicativa", no la verbo, e no la frase. "Computadores es macinas" es sintatical un frase; "computadores" es sintatical un nom, e semantical lo ave la rol de sujeto; "macinas" es sintatical ance un nom, e semantical lo ave la rol de completinte/predicativa. La predicativa pote es ance un ajetivo: "Computadores es rapida." En engles, on pote dise ance "they elected him president" and "I paint the wall blue", en cual "president" e "blue" es completintes/predicativas de la ojetos direta "the wall" e "him", ma esta no es permeteda en elefen. Simon * Tu dise "la frases cual ave un verbo con sinifia". Me no comprende esta. Tota verbos es "con sinifia", no? Simon ** En espaniol on ave du verbo: verbos copulativos e verbos predicativos. La verbos copulativos esa usada en la "cópula" cual es "verbos liante". La verbos predicativos es la resta. ** Si, la verbos liante es la verbos copulativa. En engles, "predicative verb" no es un terma multe usada, ma lo pare ave un otra sinifia. En elefen, un esemplo de un "verbo predicativa" ta es "dormi" en "el pare dormi", o "esperia" en "vive es esperia". Cuasi tota verbos es los cual espaniol nomi "verbos predicativos", donce on ta pote dise plu clar "verbo normal" o "verbo nonliante". Simon *** Me ia sabe ce la problem ia es en la terminolojia usada en espaniol e engles. Par causa de esta me no ia comprende. Oce, donce on ave du tipos de verbo: verbos liante e verbos normal o nonliante. Aora, como on nomi la frases cual usa esta verbos? Frases liante e frases normal o nonliante? *** "Frases liante" no conveni, car la frases mesma no lia. (E on ta debe dise "proposas liante", car un frase pote conteni multe proposas e multe verbos de spesies diversa.) Me no opina ce on nesesa un nom spesial per la categoria. Me sujesta dise simple "frase con verbo liante", "frase con verbo transitiva" e "frase con verbo nontransitiva". (Nota ce "liante" es un otra membro en la sistem de clasi cual inclui ance "transitiva" e "nontransitiva".) Simon Donce, esce esta es coreta? * Frases liante - los ave un verbo liante e un predica nomin * Frases nonliante - los ave un verbo nonliante o verbo normal e un predica verbin. La predica nomin es acel cual ave un verbo liante e un completinte sujetal. La predica verbin es acel cual ave un verbo nonliante sola o con otra completintes. *Esta terminolojia es bizara, an si on usa lo en espaniol. En "la eglesa es grande", la predica es "es grande". Ma lo no es "nomin". En cual modo "es grande" es "simil a un nom"? Lo no conteni an un nom. Simil per "predica verbin": tota predicas conteni verbos. Me sujesta dise simple "predica con verbo liante", "predica con verbo nontransitiva" e "predica con verbo transitiva". * Donce esce on ta pote dise predica con verbo nonliante ance? ** Serta. Si lo es lojical, lo es coreta. Ma "verbo nonliante" no es un categoria multe usosa, car lo inclui cuasi tota la verbos. Vide asi: la clases xef es "nontransitiva", "transitiva" e "liante". Simon Me ia trova asi la conseta de "completinte sujetal" cual en espaniol on nomi "atributo". *En esta gramatica de esperanto, on nomi lo "perverba priskribo" ("un descrive usante un verbo"), cual pote aida, a la min si tu pote leje esperanto. Simon * Asi, mea demanda ia es esce la "completinte sujetal" es egal a cual on nomi en espaniol atributo? Me sabe ce on ave otra completintes en elefen, ma mea demanda es sola sur esta. * Si, lo es la mesma como la "atributo". "Atribuida" (o "atribuida sujetal") ta pote es un bon nom per esta spesie de completinte ance en elefen. Simon ---- Esce esta es coreta? * Verbos ** Verbos transitiva - Aceles cual nesesa un ojeto direta. ** Verbos nontransitiva - Aceles cual no permete un ojeto direta. *Si, plu o min. On pote omete la ojeto pos un verbo transitiva: "me canta" = "me canta alga cosa nonspesifada"; "me bevi" = "me bevi alga cosa nonspesifada". Elefen ave un distingui forte entre verbos nontransitiva e transitiva. Si un verbo es fundal non'transitiva, lo deveni transitiva si on ajunta un ojeto: "la porte abri" → "la venta abri la porte". Ma si un verbo es fundal transitiva, lo ''no deveni 'non'transitiva si on omete la ojeto. Simon ---- Me ance vole demanda sur la figuras lingual. Me ia vide ce en la article multe de la traduis a lingua franca nova es con sinia de stela. Esce esta sinifia ce lo no es ancora fisada esa terma? *A cual article tu refere? Simon ** A Figuras lingual. ** Me no sabe perce multe de la traduis ala es marcada con steleta. La testo de la paje es multe vea (lo ia es copiada de la vici vea en 2008) e plen de eras e cualias vea. Si tu es preparante un varia nova de lo per Vicipedia, me sujesta sutrae la steletas. Simon Plu, me vole demanda sur sua clasi. La Vicipedia en engles fa un difere entre scemas e tropos, e en la varia en espaniol, los es divideda en "figuras de dicción" e "figuras de pensamiento". * Schemes / figuras de dicción - Xef, cambia la forma de la parolas. * Tropes / figuras de pensamiento - Cambia la sinifia de la parolas. La Vicipedia en frases fa un clasi plu complicada e me crede ce nos no nesesa fa esta * "Schemes" es sintatical – los pertine a la ordina de parolas o con la strutur de la frase cual resulta de acel ordina. "Tropes" es semantical – los pertine a la sinifias de la parolas usada, como en metafores o dises ironial. Acel es un bon distingui, serta. La vicipedia franses pare lista multe esemplos de ambos, ma ance la vicipedia engles fa esta. Simon ** E como nos nomi esta du grupos en lingua franca nova? ** Per "figure of speech", me sujesta "motif retorical". Si on nesesa tradui "schemes" e "tropes", me sujesta "motifes sintatical" e "motifes semantical". Ma vera, esta eticetas no es multe usosa en pratica. "Schemes" e "tropes" apare en la Vicipedia engles sola car lo gusta presenta ierarcias de consetas. Ma la motifes retorical no formi un ierarcia pur. Multe de los abita un zona gris entre sintatica e semantica. La distingui es partal fol. Simon Longia de esta paje Esta paje es aora estrema longa, e mea surfador esperia problemes en edita lo (an sola un parte). Cuando me usa la teclas ← e →, la cursor no move asta cuando me tape un letera o espeta per alga secondos. Otra pajes no presenta esta problem a me. Me sujesta ce tu move tua arcivo de discutes vea a un supaje, lasante asi sola la discutes presente. Simon Gramatica 2 Per es serta ce me ia comprende bon: * Frase composada: ** Coordina ** Suordina *** Suproposas nomin *** Suproposas ajetivin *** Suproposas averbin Do on ave: * Frases composada coordinada * Frases composada suordinada Asta asi tota coreta, si? * La cosa cual es "suordinada" es la suproposa. La frase intera no es "suordinada"; acel ta es asurda. Me sujesta dise "frases suordinante" per refere a frases cual conteni suproposas. Simon * Simil, la cosas cual es "coordinada" es la partes cual la frase junta, no la frase intera. Donce simil, me sujesta dise "frases coordinante". Simon Nos ave, en espaniol, otra tipo de frase cual es la oración yuxtapuesta. Lo es un frase cual no ave junta e pote funsiona como coordinada e suordinada. Mea sujesta es dise "frase composada aposada" per descrive acel frases cual no ave junta entre los e es liada con virgula, punto-virgula o dupunto. * Nos va come, vos va aprende gramatica. * Nun ia dise esta a nos: nos no ia sabe lo. Los aveni ance en engles, ma on tende regarda los como eras, a la min tradisional. "Frases aposada" ta sufisi per nomi los, me pensa. E tua esemplo du, con la dupunto, es du frases, no un composada. Simon *Me ta debe clari ce la aposa de du frases no es un era. Evidente on no pote parla o scrive sin fa lo. La era es la usa de un virgula per junta du frases aposada. On ave puntos, dupuntos, punto-virgulas, brasetas e linias orizonal per aida la aposa. La virgula ave ja tan multe otra usas ce lo es plu bon ce on evita ajunta un otra. Simon Gramatica 3 Grasias! Me ia ajunta tota tua coretis a du pajes cual me ia crea. Lo es como du libros de aprende. Me es ancora creante los ma peti a peti. This is one and this is the other one. Como on dise * Premolar tooth ** Cisa "bicuspide", car nos ave ja "tricuspide". Simon * Albigensian Crusade ** "Crusada Alban" (ma "cataro" pare plu clar ca "alban") Simon * Cathar Crusade ** "Crusada Cataro". Simon * Ratio (en matematica) ** Proportio. Simon * incommensurable lines ** Linias noncomesurable. Simon * Haruspex ** O lasa lo como "haruspex" (un parola stranjer) o dise "divinor". Simon Como on ta dise "De Haruspicum Responsis" en elefen? * "Sur la respondes de la divinores/haruspexes". Simon * Periplus of the Outer Sea ** "Sirconaviga de la mar esterna". Simon * Naturales quaestiones ** "Demandas sur la natur". (O "Demandas natural", ma acel pare dise "demandas cual aveni en modo natural".) Simon * De Re Rustica ** "Sur la tema campanial". Simon * Dionysiaca ** Dionisales. Simon * De Arboribus (Sur la arbores?) ** Si, o simple "Sur arbores". Simon * De vita et moribus Iulii Agricolae ** Sur la vive e carater de Julio Agricola. Simon * De situ orbis libri III. ** 3 libros sur la situa de la mundo. Simon * Periplus of the Erythraean Sea (Sirconaviga de la Mar Ertri?) ** Si. Simon * Posthomerica ** Poshomerales. Simon * Res Gestae Divi Augusti ** Atas fada par Augusto divin. Simon * De indigitamentis ("On Forms of Address") ** Sur nomes per clama la dios. (Cisa.) Simon * Breviarium rerum gestarum populi Romani ** Resoma de la atas fada par la popla roman. Simon * Rerum Gestarum Libri XXXI ** 31 libros de atas fada. Simon * The Trachiniae ** La femes de Tracis. Simon * Elegiae ** Elejias. Simon * Cynegeticon ** Sur xasa con canes. Simon * Epic Cycle: Cypria, the Aethiopis, Little Iliad, the Iliupersis, the Nostoi, and the Telegony ** Sicle epica: Cantas ciprica, la Fem itopian, Iliada Peti, la Saca de Troia, la Revenis, la Telegonia. O lasa los en sua formes latinida, probable plu fasil reconosable per los ci conose esta obras: Cipria, Etiopis, Iliupersis, Nostoi. Simon * glottonym ** Glosonim. ("Glossonym" es plu comun ca "glottonym", no sola en engles, me crede.) Simon * irregular verb ** Verbo noncoerente, o verbo esetosa. Simon * catechesis ** La terma tecnical ta es "catecese". Simon * Magisterium Ecclesiae (en esperanto on dise Eklezia instruofico) ** "Mestria de la Eglesa" (-ia pote es usada per nomi un posto). Simon * Khazaria - Hazaria * Khazars - Hazaro(s)/hazar(es)/hazare(s)? ** Probable "Hazaria" e "hazar(es)". Simon * Rabbinic ** "Rabal", si lo sinifia "pertinente a rabis", o simple "iudi" si lo sinifia "pertinente a la leges iudi". Simon * patriarchal ** "Patriarcial" si lo refere a acel sistem de sosia, o "patriarcal" si lo refere a un tal om mesma. Simon * Globally Harmonized System of Classification and Labelling of Chemicals ** Sistem Global Armonida de Clasi e Eticeti Cimicales. Simon * Köppen climate classification ** Clasi climal de Köppen. Simon * Stock market index - Indises de asionerias? ** Me sujesta simple "indise asional". Simon * Dechristianization ** Descristiani. Simon * Pharmacodynamics ** Farmacodinamica. Simon * Ketoconazole - Ketoconazol ** "Cetoconazol", con C, como en la parola relatada "cetona". Simon * Mycosis - micose ** Si. Simon * No-go zone ** Zona proibida. Simon * En esta frase Ketoconazole is sold commercially as a tablet for oral administration, como on tradui la parola administration? --Chabi (talk) 08:28, November 13, 2018 (UTC) ** "… per consuma bocal". Simon * seborrhoeic dermatitis - dermatite seboreica ** Si. Simon * politically correct - coreti political? ** "Coreti political" es un verbo: "to correct politically". Normal, "politically correct" es un ajetivo: "political coreta". Simon * Esce on pote dise "cristianofobia" e "anticristianisme"? ** Si. "-fobia", "anti-" e "-isme" es afisas en la disionario, e on pote usa los per formi parolas nova, seguente la modeles de parolas ja esistente. Simon * Me ia tradui biocide como bioside, seguente "erbiside". ** E tu ia tradui coreta :) Simon Como on ta dise...? En la defini de la parola "bizantian", la site apare como "Bizantion", esce lo es coreta o es un malspele? --Chabi (talk) 08:37, November 14, 2018 (UTC) * Lo es coreta. La site ia es un colonia elinica, e sua nom elinica ia es "Βυζάντιον". La forma con "-ium" es un latini. * exegesis - esejese? ** Acel ta es la forma si on ta desira la terma tecnical. Ma lo no pare nesesada, car on pote dise "interprete" (o "interprete de testos santa" estra la contesto). Simon * Paracetamol - paracetamol ** "Parasetamol" con S. Lo es un corti de "para-asetil-amino-fenol". Simon * sociolect - sosioleto * substratum - sustrato * superstratum - suprastrato * astures - astur pl. astures Popla preindoeuropean de Anticia cual ia abita en la areas cual oji es Asturias, Leon e Zamora (Espania). * Illuminati * False flag operations - operas de bandera falsa? * New World Order - Ordina Mundal Nova? ** Me acorda con tota la sujestas. "Illuminati" es "Luminadas", o on ta pote reteni la nom latina. Simon Ante, on ia parla sur la tradui de Library and information science * Informatica de biblioteca? Simon ** Sorry, maybe it is not clear. It would be "Library science" (Biblioteconomía en espaniol) on the one hand and "information science on the other". *** I thought library and information science was a thing in its own right. In Spanish they call it "bibliotecas y ciencia de la información"; in French "sciences de l'information et des bibliothèques". "Library science" on its own is probably best translated as "siensa bibliotecal". "Information science" is "informatica", in the dictionary. Simon Me revide la traduis a linguas diferente e me ia trova ce on dise: * Biblioteconomia en catalan, portuges e italian * Biblioteconomía en espaniol (asentuada) * En franses on usa science des bibliothèques, études bibliothéconomiques, sciences de l'information et des bibliothèques e bibliothéconomie Esce no ta es plu bon tradui lo como "biblioteconomia"? * Si, me acorda aora. Tota nosa sinco linguas de fonte ave esta parola. Simon Parolas * Tridentine Mass ** Misa de Trento. Simon * pre-1970 Roman Rite Mass ** la Misa de Rituo Roman ante 1970. Simon * sacredness - santia? ** Si. Simon * Ecumenism - ecumenisme ** Nos ave "nonramal" per "ecumenical", ma "ecumen-" es un radis internasional, donce me va ajunta "ecumenisme" e "ecumeniste" a la disionario. Simon * Institute of Christ the King Sovereign Priest ** Instituida de Cristo Re e Arciprete. Simon * Me sujesta cambia la tradui de "libro de preas" e lasa lo como la tradui per prayerbook e crea la parola "misal" per la libro cual es usada per la misa car los es diferente. ** Me acorda. Simon * General Conference on Weights and Measures ** Confere Jeneral sur Pesas e Mesuras. Simon * Esce tu pote ance revisa mea tradui de la Testos:Agnus Dei? ** Lo es coreta. Me ta scrive cisa "Oveta Divin" en loca de "Oveta de Dio", mera car lo sona plu refinada. Simon Me ia vide la terma "esperantologio", esce on ave alga simil en lingua franca nova? "Elefenolojia"? *La terma "esperantologio" es confusante. An si lo pare sujesta un campo jeneral de linguistica esperanto, en fato lo sinifia mera la studia de metodos per crea bon termas tecnical en acel lingua. Nos ta pote ajunta la parola "elefenolojia" a nosa vocabulo, con la sinifia "la linguistica de elefen", ma esta campo de studia ancora no esiste en la mundo real. Simon : Me ia vide como simil a "Spanish philology" o "English Studies". --Chabi (talk) 19:37, November 19, 2018 (UTC) :*Ma "esperantologio" no sinifia esta. Per esta, on dise "esperantaj studoj", como en la nom de la organiza Fondaĵo pri Esperantaj Studoj, cual on tradui a engles como "Esperantic Studies Foundation". Si tu intende ce "elefenolojia" ta sinifia alga cosa simil a "Spanish philology" o "English studies", bon, ma me no vide la nesesa per ajunta la terma, car ancora no person fa tal studias sur elefen (a la min, cuanto me conose!). Simon * Survivalism - survivisme ** Probable. "Survivalisme" ta es plu internasional e bela, ma la "-al" en "survival" es un coda de nom, no la mesma como la "-al" ajetival de elefen. Simon * Simple living - vive simple ** Si. Simon * Italian Renaissance painting - Depinta italian de la Renase ** Si. Simon * inquisitor - incuisisor ** Si. Ajuntada. Ma nota ce lo es "incuisisior" – on reteni la letera i ante la o. Simon * Karaite Judaism or Karaism - iudisme caraiste o caraisme ** Si. Simon Gloria Esce tu ta pote tradui la prea "Gloria" a en elefen, pf? Mea tradui es esta *Me ia fa alga cambias a lo. Simon Gloria a Dio en la sielo, e pas a persones bonvolente sur la tera. Nos loda tu, Nos bondise tu, Nos adora tu, Nos glori tu Nos grasia tu per tua gloria grande, Dio la Senior, Re de la Sielo, Dio la Padre Omnipotente, La sola fio de la Senior, Jesus Cristo, Dio la Senior, Oveta Divin, Fio de la Padre, Ci sutrae la pecas de la mundo, pardona nos, Ci sutrae la pecas de la mundo, aseta nosa suplica, Tu ci senta a destra de la Padre, pardona nos. Car Tu sola es santa, Tu sola es la Senior, Tu sola es la plu Alta, Jesus Cristo, Con la Spirito Santa en la gloria de Dio la Padre. Amen. E la pra en latina es esta: Gloria in excelsis Deo et in terra pax hominibus bonæ voluntatis. Laudamus te, Benedicimus te, Adoramus te, Glorificamus te, Gratias agimus tibi propter magnam gloriam tuam, domine Deus, Rex cælestis, Deus Pater omnipotens. Domine fili unigenite, Iesu Christe, Domine Deus, Agnus Dei, Filius Patris, Qui tollis peccata mundi, miserere nobis; Qui tollis peccata mundi, suscipe deprecationem nostram; Qui sedes ad dexteram Patris, miserere nobis. Quoniam Tu solus sanctus, Tu solus Dominus, Tu solus Altissimus, Iesu Christe, Cum Sancto Spiritu in gloria Dei Patris. Amen. Como on dise? * Qualifying adjective ** Ajetivo cualinte. Simon * Demonstrative adjectives ** Ajetivo mostral. Simon * Exclamatory adjective ** Ajetivo esclamante. Simon * Interrogative adjective ** Ajetivo demandante. Simon * Possessive adjective ** Ajetivo posesal. Simon * Indefinite adjectives ** Ajetivo nondefininte. Simon Esce esta termas es coreta? * Moda indicante * Moda sujuntiva * Moda comandante ** Si. Simon * Overconsumption ** Supraconsuma. Simon * Sustainable development ** Developa sustable. Simon * Cual es la plural de pronom-sujunta? ** Seguente la regula, lo es "pronomes-sujuntas". Simon * Periphrasis ** "Perifrase" es internasional – me veni de ajunta lo a la disionario. Simon * Even if they are not verbs, they behave as if they were. Me no sabe si tradui lo como "An si los no es verbos, los condui como si los '''ia es o ta es". ** "Ta es". La frase imajina un situa nonreal, e acel es esata la sinifia de "ta". Par contrasta, "ia es" refere a avenis en la pasada. Engles confusa esta du ideas en un modo strana Simon * Pardona per scrive en espaniol e franses esta termas, ma me no es secur como on ta fa los en engles: ** Presente de indicativo / present indicative *** Presente (de la moda) indicante. (Me pensa ce nos debe ajunta "indicativa" per esta, en loca de usa "indicante".) Simon **** Me suporta fa lo. --Chabi (talk) 15:00, November 27, 2018 (UTC) ***** Lo es fada. Simon ** Passé simple / simple past / preterite *** Pasada simple. Simon ** imparfait de subjonctif / imperfect subjunctive *** Pasada nonperfeta sujuntiva. Simon ** plus-que-parfait de subjonctif / pluperfect subjunctive *** Pasada perfeta sujuntiva. Simon * Diodorus Siculus - Diodoro Sisilian? Diodoro de Sisilia? ** "Diodoro de Sisilia" es normal en la linguas romanica. Nos ta pote dise ance "Diodoro la Sisilian", ma me prefere la prima. Simon * it will be enough not to stray a hair's breadth from the truth in the telling of it ** Me sujesta ce tu debe tradui la testo orjinal en espaniol: "basta que en la narración dél no se salga un punto de la verdad", cual conteni no refere a capeles o sua largias. "Lo sufisi ce, en la nara de lo, nos no devia de la veria par an un punto." Simon * inchoative ** Probable nos debe ajunta "incoativa". Simon * I've seen that Valencia is translated as Valensia and defined as Un rejion de Espania este; un rena moro en la eda medieval. Valencia in Spain usually refers to he city, to refer to the region we use the term "Comunidad Valenciana" (Valencian Community). Nobody will understand "Valencia" as refering to the region, maybe the province (which is also called like that). I suggest using: ** Comunia Valensian for the region ** Valensia for the city ** Provinsia Valensia o provinse de Valensia (which one would it be correct?) for the province *** Me acorda. Per la provinse, la forma coreta es sin "de", "Provinsia Valensia", car "Valensia" e la provinse es la mesma cosa. La un no parteni a la otra, como "de" ta sujesta. Simon * Types of subordinate clauses: How could we say in Lingua Franca Nova? (Me va scrive lo en espaniol car me no sabe la terminolojia en engles) ** Oraciones subordinadas causales *** Suproposas de causa. (Suproposa = proposa suordinada. On pote eleje entre la corta e la longa.) Simon ** Oraciones subordinadas comparativas *** Suproposas de compara. Simon ** Oraciones subordinadas completivas *** Suproposas de completi. Simon ** Oraciones subordinadas concesivas *** Suproposas de sede. Simon ** Oraciones subordinadas condicionales *** Suproposas de depende. Simon ** Oraciones subordinadas consecutivas *** Suproposas de resulta. Simon ** Oraciones subordinadas finales *** Suproposas de intende. Simon ** Oraciones subordinadas temporales *** Suproposas de tempo. Simon I am very sorry if my questions are repeating but I just want to make sure I understand it correctly. Regarding your answer about the Province of Valencia. Can we say as well: * Abaderia Westminster instead of Abaderia DE Westminster ** En orijina, "Westminster" ia es la nom de la abaderia, ma oji lo es la nom de un parte de la site. Donce me ta dise "Abaderia de Westminster" (= la Abaderia cual parteni a Westminster, la Abaderia cual es en Westminster). Simon * Universia Harvard (but Universia DE Barcelona) ** Si. Simon * Castel Windsor ** Lo es la castel cual parteni a la vila Windsor, donce "Castel de Windsor". Simon * Catedral de Canterbury (car es la loca do es situada). ** Si. Simon * Pena Palace - In Portuguese the name is Palácio da Pena and in Esperanto is rendered as Palaco de la Roko ** Me no sabe perce esperanto dise "Roko" en loca de "Pena". "Penedo" sinifia "roca", ma "Pena" es la nom propre de la roca sur cual acel palasio sta. Me ta dise "Palasio de Pena". Simon On no ave tradui en la disionario per "occlusive" (refereda a la consonante). Lo apare como "plosiva" en diversa articles. *Nos ta pote ajunta la parola "oclusiva", cual es multe internasional. Ma per termas fonetical, nos tende reespresa los en parolas min tecnical. Per esemplo, nos dise "esplodente" en loca de "plosiva". (Un esplodente es un sona "oclusiva" en la boca; otra spesies de oclusiva esiste ance.) Cisa "blocinte" ta es bon per "occlusive"? Simon ** Asi me no sabe cual dise. Si la regula en elefen es reespresa los en parola min tecnical, me crede ce nos debe segue acel regula. Donce, on pote usa tua sujesta. --Chabi (talk) 20:36, December 1, 2018 (UTC) ** Lo es no vera un regula asoluta, ma lo es la modo esistente. Nosa vocabulo per fonetica ia es formida a un tempo cuando elefen ia ave min termas tecnical, intera. Si nos ta comensa denova aora, cisa nos ta ave "plosiva", "fricativa", "oclusiva", etc. Ma "blocinte" pare sufisinte bon. Me va ajunta lo. Simon Esce on ave la parola "linguafrancanoviste" o nos usa elefeniste? --Chabi (talk) 13:54, December 17, 2018 (UTC) *Nos usa "elefeniste". "Linguafrancanoviste" es fea e no segue la regulas de formi parolas. Simon Tradui Esce tu ta pote tradui esta frases a en elefen, per favore? * Vae victis! ** Ai a la vinsedas! Simon * Ad maiorem dei gloriam ** Per la gloria plu grande de Dio. Simon * Nōn nōbīs, Domine, nōn nōbīs, sed nōminī tuō dā glōriam ** No a nos, Senior, no a nos, ma a tua nom dona la gloria. Simon * Noli me tangere ** No toca me. Simon --Chabi (talk) 09:50, December 19, 2018 (UTC)